Other Worlds part 2 prolouge
by serpant02
Summary: introduction for Other Worlds part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Other Worlds Part 2. FMA PROLOUGE It has been two years since the Elric brothers have been reunited and everything has gone terribly wrong. Fuhrur president king Bradley is crazed with power and cannot be stopped. He kept all high-ranked military members such as the colonel and his subordinates┘and the rest are now servants to Bradley▓s will.  
-reported by Lior newscast.  
She read the paper, eyes wide in astonishment, trying to erase the thoughts racing through her mind. Dawn approaches and the sun breaks the evening sky. Ayase, a demon traveling different worlds from her home in the feudal era. She is not aware the happenings going on in central and winds up placed in the living quarters of a two-story cabin. She is now forced to find gold and winnings of the Fuhrur▓s wealthy gain. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1.  
"It's day two in the search of gold and still nothing. Though there were only two of us, we girls worked the hardest. "Gold!" Winry shouted as Ayase frantically awoke after the subconscious dream she had had about how she got here and to make sure that there were no guards around. Besides the instant relieve of the fact no one was near an earshot length of living quarters, she crawled over to Winry, amazed at what she found.  
After the boys dispersed, Ayase confronted Winry, telling her to hide the gold in an inconspicuous place. And she did after one last peek.  
Suddenly, a faint presence filled the room. She turned in fear as she had faced the presence of the colonel and two other guards.  
"How is the search going?" said the guard.  
"Fruitless..." Ayase replied, for she did not want the guards to find the gold Winry had found.  
"Bam!" She felt the sharp sting of Mustang's fist puncture her jaw.  
Agonizing in pain, she had heard a piercing bang and turned to see Winry on the ground and blood on the floor. Clouded with fear and confusion, Ayase looked up for a moment. Hers and Mustang's eyes met, and then jerked away as she knew this was a bad sign.  
"You're lying through your teeth." Mustang replied.  
With Winry incapacitated, everything fell silent and she soon realized that she was her feet and opened her eyes to seek a tight ring of fire surrounding her neck. As the burning sensation arose, she struggled, trying to free herself from the scorching blaze.  
Finally, the fire vanished. The guards picked up Winry and put her on the bench beside the stairway. Glowing like the sun just outside, the piece of gold that Winry had found had spilled out of a misfortunately loose pocket. The guard snickered but in his clumsiness, he dropped it. Ayase, slowly reaching for the shinning metal, was interrupted by the guard's successful attempt to kick her in the side. Coughing up blood, she dropped to the floor agonizing in pain once more.  
"We can't afford to loose anymore subordinates." Mustang sighed. "Bradley will be furious. Take them to healing quarters." Ordered Mustang, grabbing Winry as his subordinate grabbed Ayase.  
Ayase opened her eyes and found herself on a hospital bed, beaten up still, as she tries to control the pain racing through her body.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Roy Mustang entered the room with his trusty subordinate, Lt. Hawkeye. Ayase quickly arose at their presence until the Lt. fixed her eyes on Ayase, threatening her to relax. She turned and left the room, not letting her guard down as she was still near.  
"Come to burn me again" Ayase hissed, not about to waste her energy on trusting him.  
"That all depends on you," he spat back.  
"The doctor is analyzing Winry and told me to look at your injuries..." "Stay back!" she shouted, avoiding him as much as possible.  
A snap filled the room and Ayase flinched, as she could expect what would happen. When she turned, she had witnessed a ring of fire that succeeded in cuffing her hands. It was a burning recreation of the last one she had witnessed but this time it was bigger and...for fire... it did not bear any heat.  
"It's harmless," said Mustang, "but I can easily change that." He pushed up against the wall and analyzed her face closely.  
"You seem to have a fractured jaw, burns to the neck, and by the drips of blood running from your mouth I'd say you obtained some internal bleeding." He diagnosed.  
The cuffs of harmless fire vanished. As they did, she lunged forward, sending a brutal punch to the face that would make even the toughest guys whimper.  
"Hmmm...I wonder how those got there" Ayase retorted sarcastically, furiously holding herself back but ready, if needed, to punch him again.  
Tired and still in pain she sat down as if she merely shrugged off his will as he left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2.  
"You saw all this and didn't tell me!" Ed yelled, back in the two-story cabin...sulking, yet mischievously plotting a way to rescue his younger brother Alphonse, who had been captured and questioned of his once and former self.  
He raced to the main building. Madder than ever he incidentally ran into Colonel Mustang himself.  
"Just the guy I wanted to see..." "Oh, hello fullmetal..." "Enough of the small talk Mustang, I want to see them and bring Al too." Edward demanded and rudely interrupted Mustang as he spoke.  
"Right then, let's go, we need your help anyway..." "For what!..." Edward had interrupted again. In fact, he was so mad that the surrounding nurses swore that the sprig of hair, which stuck out over the rest, ignited a little flame all its own.  
"...the other girl, Ayase, is making it extremely difficult to fully analyze her injuries and get her treated." He stated in a tone all of his own that Ed knew it meant that he was the one responsible for containing Ayase and that he would not at all get involved.  
Awaking from a small nap, the room was empty at the time, that is until Ed opened the door as if he completely forgot that there was an invention called a doorknob. Al soon followed but in a more quiet manor. She was relieved until they quickly insisted that she was to fully cooperate so the doctor can treat her wounds.  
Ayase jolted up from the bed she was previously napping on and stared down the window, as if to make it a suitable and quick escape route. As soon as she let her guard down, a loud clap-like noise broke the awkward silence and the ground shook.  
Finally, she was contained.  
"Tch...the first shot at attempting to contain her and it succeeded, was Mustang even trying." Edward thought, surprised because he was wishing for some sort of challenge.  
However, all hope gave as Ayase cried out in pain. And as soon as she did, the alchemy had recited and she fell gasping for breath. She decided to remain on the floor for a moment. She gave the Elric brothers her name (as if they had not already known) and how she unfortunately arrived here at the wrong time. As she told the two of how she came to be, she looked in their eyes, noticing astonishment and stupidity at her predicament. However, even behind this, she found sense of security and understanding, if nothing else; they did not appreciate what was going on either. As they exchanged each other's life stories, Ayase finally calmed down enough to forget her experiences to agree to the analyization and treatments of her wounds.  
Now that this was done, they all thought it was necessary to get some well-needed rest. Ed and Al left the room as she closed her eyes and dozed off in a deep slumber.  
Two hours later, she awoke noticing Edward's, Al's, and Roy's presence. Ed and Al had told her earlier that they did not like what was happening. Suddenly the colonel stood and stepped forward, apologizing for his previous actions and how it was important to gain Bradley's trust. Being somewhat appalled, Ayase nodded in forgiveness and approval.  
"Wow, I'm surprised that I'm not like that." Ayase somewhat thought to herself as she looked into the room in and across the hall, which of course, laid some psychotic guy who wouldn't keep still.  
"God, it's like he has some kind of phobia to nurses." She thought to herself and chuckled a bit at the situation. Not that it wasn't in need of it. But, unlike him, who was afraid of the nurses, Ayase couldn't stay in healing quarters any longer. Therefore, with the doctor's permission, she took it upon herself to take a walk in the streets. As she walked, Ayase ran into a paperboy. He was very cheerful on such a dark and chilly day.  
"Why are you so glad?" she asked.  
"Didn't you hear, king Bradley disappeared, VANISHED? I don't know where he is but as long as he's not here thats good enough for me." He reported.  
She could somewhat expect this so she bought a paper anyway. As she read onward, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and walked into a cloudy alleyway. Ayase decided it was a mere shortcut so she moved on while reading the forecast. Once again, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into a man in the street. Ayase immediately apologize for her clumsiness and looked up at the man. He was young, about twenty. He wore blue jeans, a normal shirt and a scarf around his neck. He had a hat on his head and his long green hair pulled into a ponytail running down his back. Again, Ayase apologized for running into to him and walked off.  
As she did, she was tugged back. She spun around to see the young man take hold of her wrist.  
"Why are you outside on such a cold day?" he stated.  
"Your injuries aren't fully healed yet and your clothes aren't suited much for chilly weather." He said with a comforting smile.  
"My name is Hoju." He continued.  
Ayase bowed and stated her name, not at all disrespecting him by arguing the point. Hoju offered to take a walk with her but Ayase had forgotten about the other two young men waiting at healing quarters. So she explained the situation and walked off to the main road.  
When she got back from her walk, Ayase was relieved to notice that the guy across the hall was relocated to the doctor's office. However, she wasn't excited to hear that she wasn't sprung from the hospital yet, even though it was for only a couple more days. Therefore, to make the best of it she grabbed a bite to eat and decided to rest for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3.  
"Did you get the inf...?" "Don't worry about it, I did my job." Envy assured. "I guess now we need to gain a little more of her trust for the job, hoju?" questioned a rather mysterious voice that bellowed in the darkness.  
"Now this shouldn't be a problem then. Are you sure you can handle this?" The voice echoed out.  
"We homunculi can't take the risk..." "Lust, can I eat her afterwards?" cried a growling voice, filled with hunger.  
"No, no, gluttony. We need her." Lust had stated with no willing surprise as she walked off in the darkness.  
The next Ayase woke up to notice Edward standing beside her with a note in his hand. The note was written by hoju (Edward didn't know envy's real name) and the note insisted that Ayase was to meet him at the park that was only a few blocks away from healing quarters. Therefore, with Ed's and the doctor's permission, if nothing else, Ayase got dressed and headed for the park.  
When she arrived, she waited and realized Hoju is a little late today and Ayase decided to take it upon herself to buy him a soda. When she arrived at the vending machine and had purchase two orange sodas for the both of them, and Hoju leaped from behind and gave her a hug that nearly spilled the drinks.  
"...Hoju!" she shrieked in a startled tone.  
"Oops, sorry about that. I'm so happy you could make it." He apologized for scaring her.  
Ayase looked at him again. His purple eyes and comforting smile pleased her so. Only this time he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top. He wore the same hat as yesterday and dark jeans that were torn at the knee. And this time his long green hair was down and flailed around his shoulders. As sultry as he appeared to her, she snapped out of it.  
"Is that for me?" Hoju asked "Oh, yes...of course." Ayase assured him, she took her eyes off him and handed him his drink.  
When they finished their drinks, Ayase was happy to hear Hoju offer for her to go to his place. Knowing that she has plenty of time today, she went with him a mile east to and old, run-down, mansion that was located in an underground city below central.  
"What is this place?" Ayase asked.  
"This is where a couple of friends and I live." He stated.  
"Live?" Ayase was captured by the beauty of the mansion, even though where it was located was somewhat cruddy.  
"Ayase...I'd like you to meet lust, gluttony, and wrath!" Hoju introduced them to her, who intern, wasn't paying much attention at the time.  
"uh...wha...?" "Bam!" "And just like, huh. Seems a little too easy." Replied lust, which was starring down at an unconscious child. (Ayase)  
"Tch...what would you expect? She's just a human girl..." "No, she isn't..." lust replied, eyes wide, glaring at Ayase. She noticed that something different about her that separates her from a normal human or alchemist. Wrath, who was a little shaken from lust's remark, looked at Ayase as well.  
"Brother..." al said to Edward with great concern.  
"I know al" Ed had replied. He walked up to the nightstand by the window and picked up the note Ayase had received earlier.  
"If Ayase and that Hoju guy went to the park, then they should have returned by now." Ed stated.  
"Maybe they went somewhere else too." Al insisted with a positive note. "And even if, where would they go?" "Let's go al!' Edward commanded.  
"Where Ed...?" "The park!" Ayase should have been back hours ago. What if something happened and we weren't there to stop it?" Ed started to get frustrated with himself and showed great concern. Al had already headed out to find mustang and to gather the recruits and prepare for the worst. Edward didn"t know this and started to search for mustang himself.  
"Knock, knock, knock, knock." Ed opened the door to Bradley's office and noticed behind the bookcase was an elevator that appeared to have been used not to long ago. Experiences led Edward to believe that the elevator lead to the underground city.  
"The underground city," Edward tried to remember all the events that took place there.  
"the fight...military officials...my death...al. So if Hoju brought Ayase tot the underground city, then Hoju is...envy, my brother." "Long lost but never forgotten. A far but not to distant memory" Ed said to himself and boarded the operating shaft and headed towards the old mansion. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4.  
Awakening from a deep slumber, Ayase was being held in a temporary chamber. When she woke up, she tried to understand why and how she got in there. Suddenly, she heard someone walking up the hall, it was Edward.  
"Edward...where am I?" "Poor, poor Ayase. Don't you see that I used you? A stupid little girl with amazing powers, it's pretty obvious that I used you." After Edward had said this, he walked off. Ayase couldn't believe her eyes...or her ears for that matter. She thought about what Edward had said and broke out into a furious rage. The cage she was contained in shook and a bright red flashed shone through the deepest darkness. It was her demon form.  
"c-crack." Noise rippled into the ballroom.  
"Envy!" "Don't worry, he'll be here." Envy assured lust that Edward will show, according to plan.  
And just as he assured, Edward did show. Ayase, released from her shackles, continued to transform. Her eyes turned into a bloodthirsty crimson and she grew a long, narrow, muzzle that hidden a deadly pair of fangs. Her ears perked and focused in the voices below.  
"What's the matter?" envy question Edward and appeared to tremble.  
"Where is she? Ayase, what did you do with her?" Edward demanded and couldn't believe that he had to go through this again...and at the same location too.  
"Why do you care? You're the one who betrayed and deceived her..." "What..." Edward couldn't imagine what envy must have said to her. Ayase, still contained, shook her head furiously and rammed the door before her. Edward knew that had to be Ayase but he didn't know what she had become.  
"Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp!" everyone that was previously in the ballroom turned around. It was al. with him he brought 36 military enforcers including colonel mustang, Lt. Hawkeye, and Lt. Fallman. With that, wrath and gluttony took charge. With military forces currently occupied and Ayase, whose transformation was complete, Edward and envy faced off.  
When the brother's battle continued, Ayase became more enraged, on the second attempt, broke down the door, and pounced into the ballroom. Edward, appalled at her appearance, was kneed in the gut. Edward turned and shook off the pain by punching envy in the face. Ayase caught the sudden movement in the corner of her right eye and swiped at Edward with her massive paw, which sent Edward skidding across the ballroom floor.  
"So that's your idea! You turn Ayase against me so you can see her true power." Edward shouted as loud as possible.  
Ayase lunged at him, tore off his metal arm with her piercing fangs, and pinned him to the ground.  
"Think about it, if I did 'betray' you, then wouldn't I be fighting back!" Ed stated. Having heard this, Ayase heeded. She remembers a long lost friend told that every tear is a sin. She released Edward and turned to envy.  
"Envy..." lust retorted and her, wrath, and gluttony fled. Ayase lunged at envy, but he dodged the frontal blow and leaped onto the balcony. Ayase lifted her head and bit the railing that was in front of in half. Envy, who knew he couldn't continue this match, left the mansion. She stopped in her traces and turned to Ed and al. she changed back to her human form and fell to her knees, and stared at her hands. Ed and al took her home.  
The next morning she awoke from possibly the longest sleep she had ever had. After a long mourning, Edward helped Ayase pack and took her to the station. She apologized for all that had happened in the last few days and she boarded the train┘after paying for Ed's broken arm.-- 

Written and produced by:  
--Serpant02--


End file.
